Betrayed by Friendship
by kimicka13
Summary: When the misterious yet alluring-sometimes stupid-Skylar and Sean Eventide show up at Hogwarts unexpected and intrude in Ginny Weasley's life things start to change. And, guess what? Not for the best.


Betrayed by Friendship

**Betrayed by Friendship**

**A fan fiction by Kimicka and her Editor Skylar Eventide**

**Who is still as awesome as she was in Twisted! A story also by Kimicka! (No, I am not **_**awesome**_** anymore. I am purely **_**BRILLIANT**_**!)**

**Harry Potter Fan Fiction; staring Ginny Weasley, Skylar Eventide, and Sean Eventide. Also, all those other characters I don't give a shit about! This is Ericka's small intro! Don't whine if I don't mention your name other characters, I don't have the time! So shut it! I said shut up!**

**AN from Kimicka: The characters are really OOC and I mean you won't even recognize some of them especially Ginny and Draco! Oh and if you don't like the idea of Hermione/Blaise than you can go to hell! Because it is one of my favorite couples! R&R please and NO FLAMES! This is our first fan fiction together!**

**Betrayed by Friendship**

Ginny walked along the Forbidden Forest, not caring that she wasn't supposed to be there. They had just banned Slytherin house from ever seeing or communicating with Gryffindor house. So she couldn't see her boyfriend Draco. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley had been dating since the beginning of her fifth year. And now she couldn't see him anymore! The thought made her want to scream! That or slug the idiots who had come up the stupid idea! _Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall come on up and receive the award for greatest stupidity and idiocy of the world! _Ginny thought bitterly.

Her parents had found about them dating and had forced them to stay away from each other by keeping the houses separated. Like _that_ would stop them. They belonged together, so naturally, every one of their friends was going to help them stay together. All except those who were against them being together.

Which was most of them, her siblings anyway. Ginny didn't know what to do, how to see Draco without anyone knowing. But she had to come up with something! She couldn't just walk around doing nothing!

She sighed, brushed her long red hair out of her face, and walked into the trees.

Skylar Eventide walked straight through the Forbidden Forest, her mother had taught her to be unafraid. And so she was. Her mother was a foul woman everyone knew as Bellatrix Lestrange, oh, yes, the horrible Bellatrix. Sky had not been born to Bellatrix, yeah right, that would be too big an honor, or so everyone told her.

Sky had been adopted by Bellatrix years ago with her little brother, Sean. Sean was innocent, sweet, fourteen, and hot. Like Sky, he was a blond with blue eyes, but while Sky's shinning blond hair went down past her knees, Sean's hair was only shoulder length.

Sean had no idea about what went on around him-he was innocent, easy going, flexible, and never mean spirited. Sky was a total bitch that could mess with her emotions as if they were silly putty in her fingers. She kept things away from him just so he wouldn't get hurt. She loved her brother very much . . . maybe _too_ much.

Sky glared at the huge boulder that blocked her way. She backed away a few steps, tilted her pretty blond head to the side, and said one word, "_Destrictimus_!" The dark curse shot abruptly form her fingertips, the impact with the boulder shattered it, but it also sent Sky flying back.

She crashed onto the ground, mud and dead who knows what smearing all over her new outfit. She groaned and propped herself up on her elbows. "Dammit!" she cursed. "Bloody curse!" Sky cursed Bellatrix for teaching her a curse she knew she wasn't ready for. It was meant to kill humans on impact, but she had tried it on a rock.

Sky got up on her feet and kicked at the ground. She had a new mission, and she hated it so much she had thrown a temper tantrum in front of her mother. She had received painful punishment. Now she had to catch Ginny Weasley's hurt little heart and crush it inside out. She had to make Ginny suffer so Bellatrix could kill her.

And, oh, Sky did not know what waited for her ahead. She used a quick charm to clean her outfit and kept walking, her destination, a sulking Ginny Weasley.

Not far from Sky, Ginny was headed straight for her while Sky was headed straight into a ditch.

Sky's scream pierced the night as the ground gave out under her and she tumbled into a ditch twenty feet into the ground! Sky landed with a loud thud and a groan of pain. She managed to sit up unharmed except for her clothes and her hair-not much harm there she never brushed it anyways. She stood up and sighed with exasperation. "No _fair_!" she screeched angrily.

She looked up to the surface of the ditch, and then groaned loudly. "Great, the forest _must_ hate me!" Not far now, Ginny had heard her scream.

"Why didn't you teach me anything _useful_!?" Sky cursed Bellatrix again. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't climb out. Then a figure moved above her. The most beautiful girl with long red hair and clear green eyes stood at the edge of the ditch looking down at her with concern.

"Hey!? Are you okay?" the girl asked. Ginny Weasley, Sky recognized her immediately.

"Do I _look_ okay!?" Sky called back.

To Sky's utter astonishment Ginny giggled. "Not really, you look like . . . well, like mom when Fred and George set off all those fire works at Hogwarts! That was funny-need help?" Ginny said smiling warmly. The warmth of her smile was enough to make Sky want to cry, that or kiss her. It was not a good thing that she was Bi.

"I don't need your help silly girl!" Sky hissed through clenched teeth, glaring up at her.

"Yeah you do, if you don't let me help you, you'll stay trapped down there and the spiders will eat you for dinner," Ginny said.

Sky looked up at her with a sudden fear, the spiders would eat her-she had pissed them off earlier. "Well, what are you waiting for!? Get me out of here!"

Ginny did a simple but useful spell on a rock big enough to carry Sky out of the ditch, and helped her clean herself up. "Are you new around here? Usually only stupid kids or new ones wonder into the Forbidden Forest alone like you," Ginny said as she led the way back to the school.

"I'm new, and I'm not that stupid-for a blond, my name's Sky, nice to meet you," Sky said adding sweetness to her voice. "You're Ginny Weasley, red hair green eyes, I'd recognize you anywhere," she added.

"Oh, right, everyone recognizes me, nice to meet you too, are you hurt? That looked like it really hurt-hey wait, where'd you learn that spell? It was a dark curse," Ginny asked with suspicious curiosity.

Sky swallowed uncomfortably, "Um," she said looking away. "I am perfectly fine, and that curse was a dark curse. My parents taught me nothing but dark magick up until I was finally taken away from them, can we go back to the school? I am in the Gryffindor house." Sky was a natural born liar.

"So am I, come on, I'll walk you back," Ginny said smiling.

Sky nodded and stumbled along behind Ginny. The girl had a way of making all the guys feel weak and helpless around her. Ginny didn't know she had the same effect on girls.

As they were walking back through the forest Sky cast a silent mist jinx on Ginny and made her spill her guts about everything that went on in her life, Sky was great when it came to charming people.

Ginny had no idea what was wrong with her, she had just met Sky and she found herself suddenly telling this girl she didn't know anything about everything! It was scary and relieving actually. Scary because she was spilling and relieving because all the pressure that had been pushing down on her was suddenly lifting.

Sky gently pulled every bit of information she needed from Ginny herself and she was glad she only had to use one curse. Ginny would fall completely under her magick if she used two more spells on her.

Ginny led up the hill to Hogwarts slowly, Sky stumbling along behind her, acting like she was a helpless child. Which, of course she was not. As they walked up a blond boy with gentle blue eyes and the cutest face Sky had ever seen walked down towards them.

_Oh, bloody hell, no,_ Sky thought as she started to panic. "Hi, Sean was up little brother?" she asked before he could say anything. If Sean introduced himself-like the _idiot_ he was-he would call himself Sean Lestrange not Sean Eventide which was the last name she had just made up. Before Sean could say anything Sky interrupted him by saying, "Ginny this is my little brother Sean Eventide, Sean, this is Ginny Weasley."

"Eventide?" Sean said giving Sky his confused adorable face.

Sky wanted to slap him, that or kiss him, he was too cute to hate. "Yeah, don't you remember your own mother's last name? Duh, Sean you can be really stupid sometimes," she said rolling her eyes.

Sean tilted his blond head to the side and Ginny let out a giggle. "Your little brother is adorable," she said smiling. "I like his hair."

Sky looked at Sean and his shoulder length blond hair, "Yup, you can tell we're related by the hair and maybe the stupidity. I can be pretty stupid sometimes," she squinted behind Sean. "Who's that?"

Another blond boy was standing outside of the school, only he was taller and sexier. "Oh," Ginny said as a sour look came over her face. "That's Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, don't you dare go and talk to him, Sky-he's bad news."

"And by the look on your face," Sky said looking at Ginny with a curious face. "You love him don't you?" she grinned at Ginny.

Ginny felt herself flush furiously. "Oh, right, um, can we just get away? Gryffindor students aren't supposed to be around Slytherin kids, we were banned from each other for the rest of eternity," Ginny said with an exasperated look. Then her face paled and her freckles stood out from her face. "Oh, no, bloody hell, he's coming over here."

Ginny was about to say something as Draco, the love of her life, approached them but he cut her off. "Snape is watching, just listen," he said quickly.

Ginny nodded and acted as if she detested him, "Malfoy," she said sourly.

"Weasley," Draco said in the same tone. He looked over at Sky briefly, "New? Didn't know we took in kids in the middle of the year-nice hair," he said smirking.

Sky shivered and scowled,_ I _hate_ his smirk_! She thought. "Shut it Malfoy, my hair is none of your b-"

"Sky shut it," Sean warned. Sky blushed and turned away, she hated when people commented on her hair-it was messy beyond belief. _And_ repair.

In a movement so quick that Ginny almost dropped what he handed her, Draco slipped a note into her hand. "Read it later," he said turning abruptly and leaving. Before leaving though, he stopped and turned slightly, "And Sky, I didn't mean to insult you, but your hair really is _horrid_, it's worse than Hermione's." He smirked again and then left.

Of course Sky and Draco had met. No duh. She glared after him and resisted the urge to go after him and slug him. "You a-"

"Sky, Snape is still watching," Sean warned.

"Never mind," Sky called after him. Then she tried to brush down her hair. It was tangled and blond-almost white or even silver. She hated it but had never let her mother cut it.

"I think your hair is really nice, sort of like Luna's," Ginny said smiling.

"Yeah right, nice, my hair is so bad that even the _scissors_ run away from it," Sky said tugging at a wavy lock of it.

Ginny shrugged and led them up to the Gryffindor common room.

Up in the Gryffindor common room Ginny's friends were waiting for Ginny to get back from mopping around the forest. When she walked in with Sky and Sean everyone looked up. Luna Lovegood, blond girl that snuck into the Gryffindor common room-no one knew how-flushed bright red and got up form her seat. "I gotta go guys, hi Sean, hi Sky-nice you see you guys again."

As Luna rushed out everyone stared after her with quizzical looks on their faces.

**AN: Okay, **_**now**_** I am going to introduce the rest of the characters. I have no choice they have been bugging me to put them in-they threatened to cut off my blond hair! And yes it's really as long as it says. Draco still thinks it's ugly. Only because I didn't introduce him with Ginny. You know what? I'll skip the intro for later, I am going to get ice cream! Join the dark side we have cookies! They're chocolate too! Stay tuned for the next update! Even if no one reads this it is still fun to write it! Sees yous! **


End file.
